gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brittana Team
THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO WANT BRITTANA TO HAPPEN, AND STAY TOGETHER. PLEAS SANTANA! MAN UP! SHE IS SINGLE AGAIN Members #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? 04:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #Bohemian-moon #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 16:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Xx-LiZzYcOdY-xX 16:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #''Sombraline'' #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 18:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Finchelquicklover 18:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) love them! #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' 18:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #ThisKidLikesGlee 18:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) (It was always on but ;) ) #Finchell 19:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek5 #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 19:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 23:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) B r i t t a n a F o r e v e r!!! ♥ #Petrificus14 23:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #i've been afraid of changing..♥cause' I built my whole life around you..♪ 22:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC)23:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #I wanna be with you...HeYa fan always have been a brittana shipper. #Daftendirekt Homework 03:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 03:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #FernandaMouta #Gleestyle xx #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 10:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Nayapher (got it coach!) #ME!!! izzypotterrocks!! :D #Jpo06 #BlackAndYellowSwaqq #Brittany Breaks The Truth To Artie Well, for a while, I thought you were a robot. 05:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 21:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) (It better be worth it) #Babyjabba 23:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek_Brittana21 #Pig&gleecrazy!! #Brochy #therosieposie24 #Brittana forever♥♪☺ It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 00:23, Marc h 17, 2011 (UTC) ♥♪♥ #Gleekster101 #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #Klaine and Fabson are pure epicness! 17:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 23:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows 22:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) #Peacekeeper13 #'Too cute for words. BRITANNA FOREVER <3' Audball2108 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me ♫ 02:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Goldstarrach 02:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Ronn. 21:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # [[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] 03:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #GleekyVivi #LYDMAN #--[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 19:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 01:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #Careyellow #.-[[User:Leia Stone|''Capture The Flag]]Lebanese 20:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'You like HER more than ME! She's BLOND and AWESOME and SO SMART! ADMIT IT! Just ADMIT IT! NO KISS ME!]] '''The wisdom of a Weepy Hysterical Drunk. #[[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 5:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #GleekandGleekier #Samchel:D 07:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Samchel I've been afraid of changing. 'Cause I built my life around you. # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] 04:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) #--What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 17:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # #User:Goth-wheelkids #--Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:BrittanaKlaine25|''Lebenese>Bitch]] 01:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Obviously you don't love you as much as I do or you would Put the shirt on and dance with me. #[[User:DieYoungStayPretty|Britanna is lesbian-liscious]] #--♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 10:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) # LoserLikeMe 08:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) # St.berrylover 07:41, May 01, 2011 (UTC) #--Abejita gm 01:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) # HannahGleek 14:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC)♥Brittana!!!!♥ #BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT 13:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #--Crystal8monkey 01:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :P :P :P BRITTANA all the way the 1 thing i dont get is why i always like gay couples # Can't sing 22:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) `[[User: QuinnySkySplits|''you can get married as many times as you want']] [[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|'you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] 20:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) # Quinn.Sam keep on kissing! 75. While Artie asks "Why are you so stupid?", Santana asks "When did you get so smart?" <3 Mrs. Puckzilla 23:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) 76. BRITANNA FOREVER! Alliances #THE HEVANS ARMY!!! #THE TARTIE ARMY!!! #THE QUICK ARMY!!! #THE FINCHEL ARMY!!!! #THE FABSON ARMY!!!! #THE KLAINE TEAM!!! #THE SAMCHEL ARMY!!! #THE QUAM ARMY!!! #everyone with a brain <3 Enemies #Artie #Sam #THE BARTIE ARMY!!!! #Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 13:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 21:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Finn #Cupcakegirl 00:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bartie<3 #Gleek #Alice #Artie-Brittany Relationship ARMY RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY Category:Teams